7 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir !  
J'espère que vous allez bien et n'êtes pas malade malgré le froid !  
Je vous présente aujourd'hui probablement ma seule fic' sur Percy Jackson, du moins jusqu'à ce que je reprenne le temps de relire les livres (dans longtemps je pense XD)  
Viendez nombreux demain, je soyons fière de l'histoire que je vous ai concocté !  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, même si c'est simplement sur le calendrier en entier.  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous ! 

oOo 

Percy poussa la porte du hall de l'immeuble et s'avança dans la pénombre matinale. Il était tôt, trop tôt. A la lueur des lampadaires, il repéra Nico, adossé contre le mur d'en face, la moitié du corps plongé dans l'ombre. Percy lui fit signe de la main et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre en attendant qu'il le rejoigne. 5h55. Comme chaque matin, inlassablement depuis 6 mois. Nico venait le chercher. Lui-même le raccompagnait en retour le soir. Ils n'étaient pas dans la même classe, mais les contraintes du train qui faisait la liaison entre leur banlieue et le lycée leur donnaient le même emploi du temps. Une lumière s'alluma dans une cuisine, projetant la silhouette de son occupant en ombre chinoise sur les rideaux. Un chien aboya au loin. Percy frissonna dans la fraicheur du matin. Arrivant à sa hauteur, Nico le salua d'un signe de tête qu'il lui retourna. Ils commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans la nuit, tranquillement. Attendant d'être suffisamment loin pour se regarder vraiment, de ce regard qui brille d'une même lueur d'envie.

Les immeubles s'éloignent derrière eux, formes indistinctes dans le noir. Eux même ne se voient qu'aux lueurs des phares des voitures. L'étincelle dans leurs yeux est toujours là, toujours plus forte à chaque pas. Ils tournent dans une ruelle, coincée entre deux chantiers. Suffisamment éclairé pour qu'ils ne trébuchent sur les pavés, mais pas assez pour les reconnaitre de loin. Leurs mains s'effleurent, se cherchent. Le frottement de leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre. Elles se titillent pour finir par se trouver et se serrer à en faire blanchir les jointures de leurs doigts. Un « je t'aime » muet qui leur est habituel.

Puis, un arrêt, toujours le même, dans le coin formé par deux préfabriqué de chantier, là où l'ampoule du lampadaire n'a jamais été remplacée. Caché dans l'ombre, loin de la circulation déjà active malgré l'heure. Loin du regard des autres. Car ils n'ont pas besoin de se voir, ils se connaissent déjà par cœur. Les souffles qui s'accélèrent. Les mains sur la nuque, dans les cheveux. Des doigts qui se glissent entre les couches de vêtement, caressent un ventre chaud. Un frisson, un rire étouffé, un soupire. Des lèvres sur la joue, dans le cou, avant de trouver leurs jumelles. Les langues qui se taquinent puis entament un ballet. Un gémissement sourd, presque un grognement. Le souffle qui se fait cours. Leurs bouches se séparent, pour mieux se chercher.

La petite sonnerie d'une montre retentie, toujours la même. Leurs corps se détachent avec peine. Aujourd'hui encore ils ne rateront pas leur train. Ils ne ratent jamais leur train. Avant de quitter leur cachette, un dernier baiser, et un suçon poser sur la peau pale de l'italien qui ne résiste pas. Même si personne ne savait pour eux, Percy le revendiquait, et il aimait ça.

Sur le chemin de la gare, leurs mains qui se délient petit à petit. Une dernière pression des doigts, une dernière caresse, et c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le bip de la carte à la borne qui résonne sur le quai vide, éclairé par les lumières venant du train.

Dans le calme du wagon, assis l'un en face de l'autre, ils regardent le paysage défiler. Leurs jambes sont étendues afin de se toucher. De temps en temps l'un d'eux jeté sur l'autre un regard à la dérobé. Et lorsque que ce regard est capté, il reçoit en retour un doux sourire, tendre. La campagne noire fais se refléter avec la précision d'un miroir les détails du compartiment. Dans un coin, une jeune femme tente à grand peine de ne pas somnoler, peu intéressée par leur manège. Elle est la seule autre voyageuse dans cette partie-là du train. Alors ils continuent, toujours en douceur. Profitent.

Peu à peu le wagon se remplit. La jeune femme s'étire et quitte le train. Elle se fait avaler par les profondeurs d'une bouche de métro. Changement de train, pour un dans lequel voyage certaines de leurs connaissances. Ils ne sont plus amant, mais de simples amis. Un jour ils leur diront. Un jour ils s'exposeront au monde et à ses dangers. Un jour ils pourront s'assumer quel que soit l'heure. Mais pour l'instant cela leur suffisait. Leur moment à eux, tous les matins. Certain soir d'hiver. Car ils s'avaient, et cela leur convenait.


End file.
